


i've fallen and i can't get up | lipseul

by questiontheworld



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questiontheworld/pseuds/questiontheworld
Summary: " Fallen angels are basically... the same level as Lucifer, Haseul."All she heard was her heart. Even if she allowed Jinsoul to be with her that one night.And now that she has given up, her wings already forgot how to fly back up. So has Jungeun, who has no plans of telling her the truth.Since then, Sooyoung and Jiwoo shared the nights in remorse.But how would Eden survive without the two?TW: MAKING OUT SCENE *
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**"The Almighty called the angels for an important announcement. Please proceed to the garden,"** like a programmed repeated robotic action, the Dove said the message as the dove knocked on everyone's doors.

And although the Dove hasn't reached Haseul and her friends yet, they already knew. **"Ms. Hyunjin, Ms. Viian, Ms. Heejin, please lead the lowborn angels to the location. I'll handle the rest. Thank you!"** Haseul murmured, but it was enough for them to hear. The three obeyed even as though they were bombarded with such nonsensical questions.

**"May I ask, Ms. Hyunjin? Is Ms. Haseul nice?"**

**"May I ask, Ms. Viian? How is Ms. Haseul doing?"**

**"May I ask, Ms. Heejin? What must have happened to Ms. Haseul?"**

— are those who made them rethink their life, because for the love of Almighty, they're not, in any way or form, close to Haseul. She is the most devout angel one could ever think of. She doesn't do anything the Almighty thinks is useless. And it includes having some chattering with the girls.

As crowned angels, though, of course, they should follow the rules, and keep their mouths shut, because they are future commanders themselves. Although, they do admit that they want to slap the reality to their fellow angels _sometimes_.

***

 **"The world is doomed!"** The bells in the temple near the garden created such large noise, and the lightning from the now-dark clouds struck the grassland. Everyone kept quiet, resulting the increase of the volume of the sounds as leaves came by scraping the land. **"One shall protect the Eden, lest we all cease to exist,"** the Light moved, eyeing all angels around. No one budged, too frightened at the consequences laying under the tempting mission from Almighty.

Only the crowned angel, Haseul, accepted the challenge. **"You, a strong one! I will grant access for you in the world. Remember your mission. Treat it as your wings. Without it, I demand you descend to Hell!"** They spoke with such power in Their voice. And soon, the Light vanished with the scary quietness and darkness.

The eyes of the angels pierced through her, all curious about her extremely courageous action. She now heard multiple voices talking about nothing but her, and perhaps some noise were from the questions from her fellows that her ears picked up from the back. If not, it might be just her mind getting all crazy about the proclamation of the Almighty.

And that's when the words from the Almighty hit her — she did it. She sacrificed her reputation for her only love, Jungeun. All of her parents' hardship to maintain their bloodline's image have gone to waste. This quest might take a millennium to get it finished, yet she still took it.

 _Of course_. She will take any bullet for the girl.

***

 **"But isn't it the right thing?"** she asked Sooyoung, wondering, **"Is it really wrong to sacrifice to see even just a glimpse of your love?"** And to no surprise, the nature angel disagreed. Disbelief was most noticeable in her eyes, along with sadness and any sort of negative feeling.

 _'_ _It is indeed wrong, then? Is it really?_ _'_ she worriedly thought inside her mind.

 **"Because love is, something magical, yes; but if not used right, just like anything else, it turns wicked and dangerous,"** Sooyoung answered with an underlying warning to her. _'Haseul is naive, too naive,'_ she thought, sighing as she knew how smart she is and that it was too bad that her existence now is at risk. She can now only pray to the Almighty that she returns safely to the Eden — which will unfortunately most likely not happen at all.

***

 **"Fallen angels are basically... the same level as Lucifer, Haseul,"** Jinsoul murmured to Haseul's ears as she kissed her soft lips. **"Why do you still love that girl?"** She unbuttoned her blue shirt and crashed their lips together ever so harshly, not even sparing a second to breathe. She stared at Haseul like an artwork, moving her hands around her body as the two _friends_ slowly got naked in one bed.

She furiously sucked on her neck, marking Haseul as her territory. She kissed every inch of her skin, teasing the gal. **"J-Jinsoul... please,"** Haseul whimpered. **"Say it, Haseul. My name. You're mine tonight,"** she growled on top of her.

And that's where she came to her senses. _Even so, she didn't stop her._

**"Don't tell anyone about this."**

And with a delighted smirk in Jinsoul's lips, their body sinfully entangles against each other's, as they drive their temptations to the worst form of it all.

That was how she spent the last night in Eden, with rebellion and sin covering up her graciousness.

***

Haseul is staying for quite half a millennium now in Earth. She learned how to act human, and even explain to them why she has a hollow arched bone on both sides of her back. She used human clothing, spoke the human language, along with a fake birth certificate that guarantees her existence in the human world.

In there, she was given two set of names to supposedly be her parents, and even details of her appearance when she was birthed in the place. A lot of fake things, honestly. She didn't even know that there's a place called Seoul, nor a country named South Korea. All she knew was that there were humans that looked just like them, except without wings. But _a lot_ more stupid, as the tale indicated.

But most of all, it was strange. She started doing her task ever since she got here, just slower than how she was supposed to, in order to have more time figuring out how to help her beloved angel. And she admits, deep inside, after all the failed attempts, she has already given up trying to ascend Jungeun. It was just too impossible.

But even if she increased her pace, nothing seemed to work in her way. She did everything. From helping humans in the smallest way possible, to stopping the darkness conquer the world. She tried her best to figure out what the Almighty meant by those words that They mentioned — but nothing seemed to decrypt the secret code. It scared her to death.

In frustration, she punched the wall with her veins visible and knuckles popped up, bruising them immediately. Haseul didn't bother and punched it again, until her knuckles bled and her sight got blurry. The pain might be from her body that was exhausted after all the help she offered to the Almighty's creatures in Earth, but it surely was mostly from her mind that got beaten up by its own thoughts and impossible wishes.

The echoes of the voice of her deity surrounded the open room laying in the middle of the ruins from the storm back in 2013. Seeing the nails and bricks scattered on the floor, it surely reminded her of her quest to supposedly make everything right again. **"I'm supposed to help the Eden!"**

She rested her bruised knuckles touching the dirty wall, her face leaving hurful tears that stung both her heart and eyes. And though scarily dark and hazy, she had the courage to look at the wall and wander her sight across the paint in the walls slowly fading away due to time. She was broken once again, like those remnants of the vase in the corner of the gloomy room. **"I'm an angel! I'm supposed to help, but I can't even help myself!"** she screamed, her voice cracking as she let herself fall with no certainty of getting up and flying once again.

Her heavy breathing was the only sound that was heard throughout the room, or maybe it was just her getting lunatic with the voices in her head telling her to just give up and let go. But soon enough, she heard some faint noises from an unknown location. She didn't care, though, and continued to punch the walls with no mercy.

  
Before her knuckles met the wall once again, Jungeun grabbed her waist using her hand and hugged her immediately. Haseul didn't try to protest, falling into her arms again. Sobbing silently, she hugged Jungeun tighter. **"Shush, Haseul. It's okay,"** she said, patting her back to calm her down.

 **"If you want to ascend, I will understand. There's no reason I won't, baby."** Jungeun wiped her tears away.

That night, the moonlight lit the brightest. The fireflies were scattered all over the outsides of the catastrophe, peeking inside. The trees outside stood silently and the wind blew slowly. The ambience were mixed emotions that were too heavy to not notice. It was when the time stopped, and only the two stayed moving. But most of all, the couple's eyes dimmed the darkest as the roads around them went to nowhere but the end.

 **"I don't want to let go, Jungeun. I - I don't want to leave you here. I risked my entire bloodline for you. That's how much I love you, and even more than that. So, please..."** Haseul said, feeling so helpless, torn by two cries.

Her heart was stuck inside the vast emptiness of her rib cage, but even so, it only screamed and pleaded for one thing: to stay beside Jungeun, and to do everything for her only love. However, her mind growled in chaos for her freedom and safety. The battle inside her thoughts were like the fantasy versus truth, wherein it is known what shall win, but the losing party still tries to prove themselves. It was just all wishful thinking for the fiascoes.

But — their hope has not perished just yet. The wind howled and revolved around the two, whispering a letter sent from the Eden.

_**'' To Ms. Haseul in the gracious Earth.** _

_**Greetings, Ms. Haseul.** _ _**The Almighty gave you freedom of choice, whether to continue your promise or not. The Almighty has chosen to not disclose anymore truth unless, They stated, "You have been blinded by someone you trusted."** _

_**From the Dove in the Eden. ''** _

After the room went back to its normal state, Jungeun glanced at Haseul, telling her to accept the offer of the Almighty. But even after the doubts that she wouldn't be able to help Jungeun, she didn't agree. What she felt was chaotic, but she chose to listen to her heart. Or rather, even with the countless disagreement of her thoughts and mind, all she heard was her heart that foolishly clings onto the last bit of hope in her.

 _She now decided_ , she will break her wings for her. None of the knowledge and power mattered when she wouldn't be able to have a sight of Jungeun, because in her, she saw and felt everything.

Surely, she did. Because after declining her deity's offer, she firmly stood in the ground, and spoke what she thought wa right — that time.

 **"No. I vowed to never do promises I wouldn't keep, therefore I shall be facing the consequences of my actions,"** she proclaimed, just showing how much of a leader and follower she is. Jungeun shrugged and intertwined their hands, kissing the crowned angel's pale hand and sitting at the empty couch.

 **"It's okay to give up when you know it won't happen. Don't waste your time, my love. They're waiting for you. They need you more than they need me. So, come back to them for me, okay?** **"**

 _'_ _No. I will never_ _,'_ Haseul strongly thought. _'I won't leave without the reason I came here for.'_

She didn't bother to put on some footwear and ran fast, away from the place, from everyone, and _everything_. Her hands were shaking in cold that even her lips lost color. Her breathing was getting heavier and quicker each step, but she still chose to continue.

The nature angel smiled as she saw Haseul, slowly disappear in her sight. _It hurt_ , but she was willing to take it all for her. Even the deadliest creature shall walk over her dead body before they harm her.

And albeit Haseul was long gone in the park, Jungeun's voice still echoed around her, drowning her in a sea of thoughts ready to devour her entire life. Countless negativity stepped into her, bruising her last bit of hope with the things she knew that might really happen.

***  
 _haseul._

Are we really impossible? I've never really heard the Almighty say it Themself, but... has she really been judged already? After our conversation in that park, I doubted that it was the case. There was some hint in her voice that cries for help.

But what if _it is_ the case? What if I really went here for nothing? What if Jungeun, the only individual ever to ever capture my heart, has already descended to Hell? What if she's only wandering in the Earth to cause a riot?

My eyes glistened up as tears started to form. The Hell somehow got a hold of my hands and chained it up ever so tightly. I tried to scream, to let out my fear, but my voice failed to come out of my throat.

_Will I never be able to save her anymore, just as how I can't save myself?_

I clenched my hands in frustration. **_No._**

***

**"The Almighty called the top three group of angels for an important announcement. Please proceed to the garden."**

They all thought to themselves, why is it happening again? What poison was being spilled in the Eden for all of these to happen in a short period of time? But one thing was certain in the meeting. A judgement will be held. And one angel, — may reach their demise.

This judgement is one of the norm, because the violator and their deity aren't the only ones who will be participating in the ruling. However, it still scared them — considering that the amount of judgements this year is getting increased day by day.

The ground trembled as the Almighty spoke, **"Nature angel Jinsoul, come forward. Crowned angels Hyunjin and Heejin, come to the right side. Crowned angel Viian, come to the left side. Soul angel Yerim, take Haseul's place beside Viian. The rest of the soul angels, come to the front."** Everyone did as they were told, not speaking a word despite suspecting what Jinsoul has done wrong that this judgement had to happen.

 **"Jinsoul did not do her job to tell Haseul that Jungeun has not been fully judged yet. Due to this, the crowned angel has been forced into oblivion and has not known the clues I gave for the mission. Right side, start the argument. The judgement starts."** And the wind swiped away the dust, while the land perked up to isolate the court.

Yeojin and Hyejoo handed out the papers containing the laws to Chaewon. They also announced their opinions on the case. After this, Chaewon got ready to speak.

Moving an inch forward, **"This case opposed the Law of the Almighty, You shall say what I do, and do what I say for I am the light whomst shall protect you from the dark** **,"** Chaewon stated. She went back to her position after finishing the sentence.

Hyunjin and Heejin, as well as Viian and Yerim, took notes while the jury spoke. The Almighty looked at each move they do, prepared to stop the judgement whenever a fight occurs.

 **"The nature angel has been tasked to send the message, yes. But we do not agree that the crowned angel has not known about it, considering the fact that she is the highest ranked angel and is famous for knowing ahead of others. Therefore, the nature angel must have thought the same** **,"** Heejin spoke.

_**"We argue that..."** _

There were more exchanges of arguments before the jury had had a decision. The nature angels held their breaths in anticipation.

 **"The nature angel has been judged. With the power of the Almighty given to us to serve you all, we vow that this is what is best for all. Nature angel Jinsoul, descend and learn your lesson."** The Almighty built a storm to indicate that the judgement has been done.

 **"As a ranked angel, I give you the specialty of becoming a human. Your mission is to remember this memory in Eden and speak to Haseul. Tell her, "The truth is not what it seems. Open your eyes for possibility and you will learn how to fly again** **,"** the Almighty pronounced as Jinsoul descended to the world.

Sooyoung collapsed, her feet failing to support her body. _'_ _My sister...'_ As seconds went on, her face has become more and more puzzled, unable to take in the fact that her sister has already descended. _She couldn't bear the pain._ The girls moved her hands, pressed her thumb, but none worked. She showed no response.

 **"Youngie-ah, my darling. Move your fingers if you hear me,"** Jiwoo carefully mumbled, her voice shaking in fear. The lass stayed laying in her arms, not moving an inch. After this, everyone was clearly alarmed. She told everybody to move away while she carried Sooyoung to her room.

As she brought her to her bed, Sooyoung bursted into tears, still unable to move. Her eyes showed frustration and pain; for she won't be able to see Jinsoul ever again. **"I'm sorry I can't help you enough. Please be alright for me, Youngie."**

She wiped her tears away, hugging her tight to reassure her that she's here by her side.

After that announcement, the two angels shared the days with remorse. That's when they all realized that without Haseul, _Eden would be swallowed by darkness._

_**But where is she when they all needed her?** _

***

The sun was starting to peek in the province again, its rays brightening up the empty roads and gardens. Haseul sat by the dusty seat along the sidewalks. **"Such a bright morning in a dark world,"** she sighed in unhappiness.

A pair of warm hands snaked down to her slim waist whilst resting her head on her shoulders. **"L-lip, sorry for — "** Jungeun quickly sat beside her and hugged her. **"No, I'm sorry for bombarding you with those sentences, Seul."** She apologetically smiled. She knew it must have hurt her just as much as it did to her.

 **"See that sun over there, Seul?"** She moved her focus to Jungeun and gently caressed her rosy cheeks. She faced her directly, their nose touching each other's. **"No thanks. I already have the most goregous sun over here, in front of me,"** she giggled, pecking her lips.

Jungeun couldn't help but to smile shyly after a thought came across her mind. Haseul tugged her white shirt after noticing her small cherry red lips curve slightly. The other girl held Haseul's hands with pure love in her beaming eyes. **"Seul, may I court you?** ** _Again?"_**

She was clearly flustered with the question as it was reflected on her pretty cheeks becoming red. She managed to keep herself cool, gulping nervously. **"Baby, we're dating!"**

 **"I'll court you to be my fiancee then, you dummy."** Jungeun chuckled, pinching her soft cheeks.

 **"Correction: your dummy,"** Haseul said, laughing along with the girl beside her.

 **"Yes. My future Mrs. Kim Dummy~,"** the younger cooed, dreamily hugging her girlfriend.

 **"You're so cheesy!"** the latter squealed, hugging her back.

 _**"I** _ _**love you."** _

_**"I love you more."** _

_But they can't be happy just that easily._

***

Thunder wiped away the light in the corrupted world. Haseul used her wings as an umbrella for the Earth's people. The lightnings burnt her wings, and her feathers were drenched by the heavy rain.

Once it stopped, she brought it back to its normal size and flew back to the Earth even as it burdened her back. She walked to her house and fell into a deep slumber in her comfortable sofa.

***

Meanwhile, now in the depths of the skies and universe, the Almighty has met Their enemy's only direct descendant.

 **"Ashley Morningstar,"** the Almighty demanded the appearance of the female hiding in an innocent visage. Ashley, better known with her nom de guerre Kim Jungeun, knew she was doomed, along with her cousins Hyunjin and Jiwoo.

 **"Almighty, I bow down to You to express my sorry for what our ancestor has done to You,"** Ashley uttered with all her strength, trembling in fear. Her parents did their best to hide her real name since she was the age of six due to fear that the Almighty will get rid of her existence. But now, it turns out that the Almighty has always known about her. For the first time in her lifetime, _s_ _he_ _feared both to cease to exist and to descend to hell._

 **"Stand straight, Morningstar. Your bloodline shall continue, but it's only possible if you come back to the Eden,"** the Almighty mentioned, insisting Jungeun to accept Their offer. Her eyes widened, taken aback by the proposal of the deity for her. She was of course relieved that their encountering wasn't as bad as she imagined.

_**"It's either..."** _

**_"..._** ** _or you tell her yourself,"_** the Almighty said, finishing the sentence. And it roamed around her mind for so long. _Should I?_ Even as their meeting was not _bad_ in the perception of others _,_ Ashley felt like her whole right was forcedly snatched away from her after the event. Or rather, _after that simple sentence._

It was like the simple yet most elegant knife, small yet sharp. It shone too brightly around the gloomy abyss of her mind that even its own reflection _hurt_. Nevertheless, everything inside her mind purposely bring her a heavy burden in her chest. That even as she wanted to cry it out, they forcedly lock themselves up in the hollow prison inside her; left untouched while mocking her heart beats and breathing.

 **"N-no, Almighty,"** Ashley said, swallowing the last bit of pride left in her. **"I love Haseul;** ** _s_** ** _o much,_** **that I will risk my life for her, and her** ** _only_** **,"** she insisted. And though the Almighty knew this was coming, They still tried to bring her back to Their kingdom.

 **"What a lovely emotion you have for the top-ranked angel,"** They spoke in such a calm voice, adding, **"Do not worry. I know what I am doing. Come back to Me — "**

_**"I'm sorry, Almighty. I just — I can't risk her."** _

And just with that, she ended her opportunity of going back to Eden with Haseul.

_Unless._

***

Jiwoo banged her head continuously on the wooden wall, knowing what her cousin reacted to what the Almighty offered to her. Her tears flowed flawlessly down to her cheeks, upset that Jungeun has done something quite not right again.

Sooyoung heard the noise downstairs, quickly running to the bedroom as she suspected that Jiwoo was distressed again. She knocked on the door, then opened it after hearing a response from the person inside.

 **"Is something bothering you, my angel?"** Sooyoung worriedly asked, lightly touching her hair. Jiwoo motioned her to sit beside her with the desire to feel her girlfriend's warmth and prescence. **"Jungeu — Ashley... she turned down the Almighty's offer. She has little to no chance of going back now..."** she heaved a sigh after finally speaking, clutching onto Sooyoung's shirt as her tears painfully left her eyes.

Sooyoung saw the motion, hugging her closely in response. She held her hand in such reassurance, singing a ballad in her ears.

**_"예쁜 기억을 가득 담아 (Capture all the beautiful memories)_ **   
**_모두 네게 주고 샆어 (Wanna give it to you)_ **   
**_그손을 내밀어줘 (Spread out that hand)"_ **

Jiwoo showed a smile to Sooyoung in appreciation of what she did. She loosely wrapped her hands on her neck, now feeling each other's uneven breathing. **"Thank you, Youngie. I love you,"** she uttered, staring deeply into the older's gorgeous eyes. They both closed their eyes as Sooyoung pressed her lips against hers, their heart beating in a synchronized manner. Jiwoo licked her bottom lip, and the other hums in response. **"I love you too, Chyuu,"** she said, pulling away from the blissful kiss.

**"Don't worry. Haseul will save her. She loves her so much. We all know that,"** she said, although she knows that if it did happen, it was Jinsoul's life that will come to an end. She tried to smile sweetly for her, even as though she wept silently inside. _I_ _t's alright._ It will be, someday.

***

It took a millennium — at least in human calculation, as time passed by differently in the Eden; before she finally gathered her strength to pull up a ring for Haseul. They both noticed the change in the strange world. Although it seemed to be just a thousand days for them, the humans evolved greatly and widened their choices over things. But it sure saddened the both of them because as time elapses, more and more humans were getting stepped on just to reach their Age of Evolution.

And there goes Ashley, still with the pseudonym Jungeun, holding the rose bouquet in front of her lover's house, the beautiful smell still stuck to the flowers, with such anticipation and at the same time, fear. Her body slightly tensed as Haseul opened the door for her.

**"Good afternoon, beautiful,"** she stated, handing the flowers to her girlfriend. Haseul chuckled at the comment to hide her smile, although the blush in her cheeks were obvious enough for Ashley to see. She motioned her to come inside, and she gladly accepted the offer. **"Good afternoon as well, you handsome piece of shit."**

**"This is so fucking awesome. I made an angel say shit,"** she victoriously replied, where Haseul responded with a smug smile plastered on her lips. Ashley took a seat in the sofa beside the angel.

Maybe it was just her, but something didn't sit right that day. Right at that exact moment, she plopped herself beside Haseul, even if it wasn't as comfortable because she was still wearing a formal suit. **"Baby, may I take you on a date later — "** Before the Morningstar could continue whatever she was supposed to say, Haseul pressed her lips against hers.

Jungeun melted at the kiss, unbeknownst to her that someone else has pressed their lips against the angel, _too._

Pulling away, Jungeun tidied her necktie and giggled softly. **"I'll take that as a yes, then. Meet you at 8 pm later in the restaurant near the seacoast. Don't be late, wifey!"** The angel in a mission nodded and smiled, but then replaced it with a frown as she saw Jungeun preparing to bid her au revoir.

**"B-but baby~,"** she said, pouting cutely. Ashley shakes her head in disapproval, pecking her lips before saying a sweet good-bye to Haseul. **"Love you, beautiful."**

**"Love you too, Jungeun!"** she quickly gushed out of her mouth before the said Jungeun left her house. The ambience that the pretentious lady left with her was too heavy, that she heft her chest — for what may seem the longest ever in her records — and released it after so long. She noticed the time pass by as she looked at the clock situated at the top of the wall.

When the hands of the clock struck 6 pm, she got up from her lazy laying and ran to her closet where she scavenged through the different clothes she bought while she stayed in the Earth.

  
She saw an elegant white dress, with small, peach rose laces at the uppermost lining of the dress. **"Yeah, this would do,"** she softly spoke, picking up the beautiful piece of cloth.

_What a beautiful dress for a remorseful occasion._

***

Standing straight, hands holding a nosegay, with light make-up on her pale face; Ashley waited for the love of her life. The dining table was prepared especially for the two, as the Morningstar rented the whole restaurant just for them.

The owner of the shop sat quietly at the corner of the Authorized Personnel Room, while the workers had a seat in their workplaces, some in front of the door to escort the awaited customer. **"Oh, there she is!"** Ashley told the workers, noticing a petite figure of a female on the stained glass of the restaurant.

The two workers opened the door and motioned Haseul to come in, escorting her to Ashley. She looked at the fine lady with such love in her eyes, eyeing her closely. Her necklace with a moon symbol stood out perfectly in her outfit. **"G'evening, beaut,"** Ashley uttered, giving the nosegay to her lover while pulling up a seat for her, as she sits to the opposite side. Haseul responsed with a huge smile on her face, accepting the small bouquet of flowers and placing it beside her seat. _But it didn't feel right._

The two enjoyed their dinner, while occasionally talking about random things that they can think of. It was indeed fun, they both thought, as it helped them forget their problems for a short while. The ring box laid silently at Ashley's hand in the back.

  
And now that they've finished the foods and desserts, the worker brought out their guitar and played the requested song in the stringed instrument.

 _**"** _ **_어디로 가야 하는지 (Where should I go?)_ **  
**_한번쯤은 묻고 싶터 (I want to ask you for one time)_ **  
**_You're my destiny wherever you are_ **

**_Tell me you 내 기렌 only you (in my way)_ **   
**_끝에 가도 한 길에 있자고 (Be on one path even in the end)_ **   
**_꼭 약속했잖아 (That is the promise we made)"_ **

The singing voice echoed around the restaurant, although only strings were audible to the humans inside it. They could describe it as a beautiful, soft voice of a water nightingale. But just as how much they loved the voice, the serpent's descendant just wished that it would go away, in fear.

Haseul felt herself wanting to just disappear, despite Jungeun being by her side. She's tired of existing in the world — she missed her family, and the Eden, so greatly. Though she went here, longing for Jungeun's warmth, it may have burnt her wings for touching the impossible.

And as Ashley got down on her knees, preparing a speech, Haseul just wanted to stop the time and reverse it back to the last millennium, and undo whatever is supposed to happen in the next seconds there.

 **"You're so gorgeous, so perfect. I know that** ** _we_** **are impossible on Eden, since I won't be able to go back there, but... I just want to show you how much I care for you** **,"** Ashley uttered with all her strength, pulling out the ring box and opening it, still on her knees. Haseul couldn't help but to let her tears flow out of her dull eyes, her heart beating rapidly in disapproval of what her mind has set up to do.

For the umpteenth time ever, she let herself fall without knowing how to go back. Like always, she lost control of her trembling knees and fell to the floor, now with an impossible wish of getting up. **"N-no. Lip, I — I'm sorry. Let's not hurt each other."**

Memories came flashing back to the two of them. The happy feeling, and the butterflies in their stomach whenever they intertwine their hands like it was the last piece that finished their puzzle. The way both their eyes found home in each other's, and the feeling of someone complementing your life.

**_"함께 걷던 이 길은 (The way we used to walk together)_ **   
**_점점 희미해져 가는데 (is fading away slowly)"_ **

**"What do you mean, Haseul? Baby — "** Now, the butterflies in Ashley's stomach bursted and turned into regret and anxiety, as her stomach churns in fear. _She shouldn't have bitten the apple._ She shouldn't have let her ancestors predict her future. If she just listened to what her heart desires, she wouldn't be as broken that day.

Maybe she would have been in the Eden right now, playing along with her cousins, doing the original duty of her bloodline, and peacefully being by Haseul's side.

Maybe, Haseul could have been stronger than how she is right now. The Eden wouldn't have gone in shambles if Haseul was there, guiding them.

But those regrets — they're all _done_. She can do nothing, not even pray, to stop them from happening.

  
They've definitely fallen.

So deep, that any ocean wouldn't be able to compare to. And so painful — that no matter how much they try, they just can't find their way back anymore, neither can their feet stand without the help of each other.

_But they can't._

Without Haseul knowing Ashley's true identity and her reason why she's in the Earth, they wouldn't be able to come back.

The time is ticking, hope is running out, and the darkness will soon fall in the Earth — without Lucifer's descendant in the Eden. How ironic it is, that the last piece of the controller of darkness is needed to control the light.

Everything is shattering and it's _her_ mistake. Who knew that an angel rebel alone, not even the Almighty Themself, could possibly destruct the Eden. But, who even knew that this could happen in such a powerful and holy place?

  
_But the light hasn't fully ran out yet._

**"Ms. Ashley Morningstar** **?"** a familiar voice uttered, much like the one senerading their ears earlier. Haseul scrunched her face — just to see the person she sinfully laid in the bed with. She widened her eyes in horror, as she felt her body weakening each second the figure took a step.

And moving her head to the side where, stood her lover with aquivering hands, eyes sharply fixated on the female. The atmosphere around the restaurant suffocated the two, choking in their own tears. A simple question from someone they know greatly unlocked a new truth that the angel rebel tried so hard to hide under her broken wings.

**_Everything_ ** **_is done — not._ **


	2. Explanations

For this story, I made up a whole new different _religion_ out of the Bible concept. Though minimal changes were made, I wanted to clarify this because some parts in this story contradicted with the Christians' image of their God.

So, for this _religion:_

1\. The Almighty is the deity that is worshipped. They don't have a gender.

2\. The Eden is where the angels and the Almighty stays. (Kind of like the heaven.)

3\. The angels have specific purposes, hence the crowned angels, etc. (The lowborn angels have specific purposes too, but were not specified in the story because I focused on the top-tier angels.)

Crowned angels act like lawyers and/or prosecutors. The Almighty chooses the angels fit for the positions for every judgement. If one crowned angel is currently doing a mission, They will choose another angel that is a part of the top three.

Soul angels act like the jury. They decide the punishments given to the angels. (The Almighty minimally changes it in some cases.)

Nature angels control the acts of nature.

All angels are seldom given missions by the Almighty.

4\. Certain bloodlines are in charge of something.

In this case, the Morningstar bloodline (specifically Lucifer Morningstar's) is in charge of controlling the stars. And only the Morningstars can control them.

However, Lucifer became a demon, as so most of his direct descendants have. Due to this, the Almighty has been wary of the bloodline. Ashley's parents misinterpreted this and thought that They may possibly make a Morningstar cease to exist, so they covered up Ashley's real identity.

5\. The rules that the Almighty created cannot be broken by anyone, not even the Almighty Themself.

6\. _Not being fully judged_ means that the Almighty has given one angel a chance to change, therefore giving an angel a temporary punishment.

7\. Fallen angels most likely turn into demons. Some just wander in the living world until they die.

8\. Cease to exist — removing your existence in the whole history and memories of people.

9\. Dying — same meaning, you stop living.

10\. (I almost forgot LMAO) The Dove is the Almighty's messenger.

11\. One year in the Earth is equal to one day in Eden.

If you have more questions, just ask me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Angel AU, and all of the information (about the concept itself) in the story are all either made up or adapted. All feedbacks are appreciated!
> 
> Also available on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1427338/i-ve-fallen-and-i-can-t-get-up-lipseul


End file.
